


Three Months of Hell

by xLeon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, First Time, M/M, Max is a Predator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLeon/pseuds/xLeon
Summary: Max has been at camp for three months now. In that whole time, he hasn't had sex once.Tonight, that's going to change.





	Three Months of Hell

David felt a weight pressing on his stomach. He went to brush it away, sometimes raccoons would sneak into his cabin, but his arm stopped short. This woke him up instantly. He quickly realized that all of his limbs had been tied down and that the weight on his stomach was none other than Max, wearing his blue hoodie as always. He seemed to be mid-rant and hadn’t noticed, or didn’t care, that David was awake yet.

“...not all your fault. It’s my bitch of mother’s fault too. She’s the one that sent me to this god-forsaken hell-hole of a camp. I don’t know how she knew but somehow she did. She somehow knew that the only man here was the most insufferable, most upbeat do-gooder on fucking Earth. Well, I’ll show her. And do you know how long I waited? It’s been three months! I did every thing I could to avoid it! I tried to do it with Neil, but he has a kid’s dick. I tried it with Nerf; I thought “Hey, this giant hunk of flesh of a person has to be good for something, right? No! I couldn’t even get his fucking pants off; he kept fucking talking about some old boyfriend or some shit.”

“Max?” David interrupted gently, “What are you talking about?”

“And you! You act all high and mighty; all goody-too-shoes. But I know what you really are! I never told you the real reason I was sent to camp. So many men living perfect fucking lives with thier perfect wives and perfect kids. But then a rumor goes around that they’re fucking little boys and their perfect little life crumbles around then. After the third or fourth time, my mother actually thought that it was  _ my _ fault! That I was somehow  _ corrupting _ them. But the truth is, I can just sense perverts a mile away. Perverts like you.”

“No, I never…”

“Of course you never have. You’re too much of a pussy, a fucking coward, to ever do anything. But not strong enough to seperate cut yourself off completely either, are you?. You could’ve gotten a shitty desk job at a shitty office somewhere. But instead, you took a job were you would be surrounded by children out in the middle of fucking nowhere. Then, you could take your little glances and your little caresses that you think notices and at night you go and jack it like crazy. Well guess what? I noticed! You’ve thought about me while you jacked it, haven’t you? I bet you thought about me after that incident last week.”

As he talked, Max started moving against the man’s body. David realized with a start that Max wasn’t wearing anything under his hoodie. He could feel the boy’s erection against his stomach as Max ground it back it forth. David felt his own dick hardening and knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Did you think that was an accident?” Max continued, “I decided to give you a little show and you spent the whole night dreaming of my little boy body, didn’t you?””

“What? I-I-I-” David stuttered.

“See? You too honest to even deny it. And now you’re as hard as rock because a child is rubbing his little boner against you. How many times have you fantasized about this? How many times have you dreamed about taking your dick and burying it deep, deep inside me or some other little boy? Well, guess what? This is your dream come true. All you have to do is tell me you want it.”

David closed his eyes. He couldn’t look into Max’s face anymore, a face that showed unmistakable hunger. He wanted to be somewhere else,  _ anywhere _ else. “No, I don’t want-.”

“Yes you do, David. You just have to say it.”

“No, no, no.” He could feel tears leaking from beneath his closed eyes.

“Yes David! Say it! Tell me what you want.” Max shouted, inches from his face.

“I, I…”

“Yes?”

“I want…”

“Say it!”

“I want… you. I want to be inside you.” His voice was barely a whisper at this point.

“See, that wasn’t so hard. Now ask me for it. Beg for it.”

David felt something inside him break. He knew that he couldn’t resist Max, that he would do whatever the boy commanded. “Please Max. Please, I want to be inside you. I need it.”

Almost before the words were out of the man’s mouth, Max raised his body up and with the ease of practice, lined David’s dick up with his hole and slid into it, taking the entire length in an instant.

David practically screamed as his mind was completely engulfed by white-hot pleasure. His eyes flew open and he saw Max. The boy’s face was a mask of pure ecstasy. David knew that he would never forget that sight for as long as he lived.

Max raised his body again and came down hard. As he did, he let out a small sound, as if someone had stepped on a squeak toy. David moaned loudly, a sound of lust and need. Max rose and fell again, quickly entering into a rhythm. David wasn’t going to last long like this and tried to warn Max, but all that came out was another moan. He just wished his hands were free. He wanted to squeeze the boy’s buttcheecks, feeling his plump little thighs, grab him by the hips and shove him even harder onto his dick.

As he came, David strain against his bonds, emptying his seed deep inside the boy, and then fell limp. Max collapsed forward onto the man’s chest, his whole body shuddering as his own orgasm overtook him. David could feel the boy’s dick spasming and leaking against his belly and Max’s colon contracting even tighter. The sensation of someone cumming  _ so hard _ because of  _ him _ was too much and sent David’s body into overdrive. He came again into the still-orgasming boy.

After a few moments of silence, Max sat up and scooted up to David’s chest. “Here, clean me off.” he commanded as he shoved his crotch into the man’s face. David eagerly took in both the boy’s dick and balls. But he was barely around swirl his tongue around Max’s shaft and pouch before the boy pulled them out.

Max slid off the bed and quickly untied David’s restraints. The boy had obviously been paying attention during the knot tying class. When he paused on his way out the door, David though he was going to say something. Instead, Max just flipped him the bird and stepped out into the night without looking back. David had just enough energy to notice that Max was still only wearing the hoodie before he fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate the release of season 4. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
